thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in Myers' Fanfics
Royalty of the Pridelands * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Kion * Sarafina * Sarabi * Mufasa * Vitani Pridelanders * Tiifu * Zuri Inhabitants of the Pride Lands * Fuli * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Anga * Makini * Fikiri * Kitendo * Rafiki * Zazu * Timon * Pumbaa * Ma * Uncle Max * Ajabu * Badili * Big Baboon * Baby Baboon * Boboka * Boboka's son * Bupu * Laini * Chama * Furaha * Mzaha * Chura * Gumba * Hadithi * Hamu * Haya * Johari * Juhudi * Kambuni * Kiazi * Kifaru * Kinyonga * Kongwe * Kuchimba * Kulinda * Ona * Ogopa * Haya * Mjomba * Ma Tembo * Mtoto * Muhimu * Mwevi * Mwenzi * Mwizi * Makuu * Masikio * Mbeya * Mbuni * Mbeya's Crash * Mbuni's Flock * Muhanga * Muhangus * Muhimu's Herd * Nefu * Nyuni * Porcupine Brothers * Pua * Shauku * Shingo * Swala * Tamaa * Thurston * Twiga * Uroho * Young Rhino * Zigo * Zito Inhabitants of the Tree of Life Rani Rani is an adolescent Asiatic lioness. She is the leader of the Night Pride, and the Queen of the Tree of Life. Appearance Rani’s pelt is brown, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are brown. Personality Rani is strong-willed and dutiful. She questions her ability to lead and tries her best to follow the example of her parents. On occasion, she can be temperamental, though she appreciates others' willingness to help her. For all her strength and sense of duty however, Rani hides a vulnerable side of uncertainty and doubt in herself that she is hesitant to expose. Ultimately, this doubt and uncertainty led to Rani and Kion finding a connection as leaders, and sharing how they had both doubted themselves and their respective abilities to lead, causing them to fall in love. Falling in love with Kion, and getting to know the Lion Guard, helped Rani find the self-assurance that she was ready to be queen, knowing that she had her friends and family at her side. After becoming queen, Rani grows wiser and is quick to adapt to her new title, earning the respect and trust of the animals of the Tree of Life. Family * Father: Sâhasí * Mother: Ãnanda * Brother: Baliyo * Grandmother: Janna * Uncle: Surak * Mate: Kion * Father-in-law: Simba * Mother-in-law: Nala * Sister-in-law: Kiara * Brothers-in-law: Kopa and Kovu * Grandmothers-in-law: Sarafina and Sarabi * Grandfather-in-law: Mufasa Voice Actress * Peyton Elizabeth Lee Appearances * The Lion Guard: Far From Home (debut) * The Lion King (2024 film) (cameo) Janna Surak Nirmala Baliyo Ullu Pinguino Binga Tangaagim Rama Cek Astuto Heng-Heng Kely Tsah Sasem Varya Polina Pasha Feliks Outlanders Jasiri Janja Cheezi Chungu Madoa Mzingo Mwoga Other Characters Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Lists